The worst birthday
by AwesomeSaucelv8
Summary: Iroha's birthday is today and nobody forgets it... But, something's happened to SeeU! Why wasn't Iroha told? And what exactly was SeeU's present? Fluffiness abounds inside.


**Hey y'all! This was supposed to be a Bday fic for Iroha, but I guess I didn't know what to write? So I just wrote something from the point of view of someone I know. Always helps. And I know, this is a week late, but eh, whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning!" Iroha said chirpily. SeeU returned the greeting with a small smile.

"Good morning," SeeU matched Iroha's pace. "Did you sleep well?"

Iroha grinned, nodding fiercely and jumping up and down, waving her hands like a bee.

"Yes, yes! It's my birthday today!"

SeeU looked perplexed, and held a finger to her chin in mock surprise.

"Oh? I forgot all about that..." She said slyly. Iroha gaped, tossing her pink hair over one shoulder.

"How could you? I thought we were friends!" Iroha tapped her friend on the head with her knuckles, like she would a door. "Or is your brain as blonde as your hair?"

SeeU laughed lightly, a very rare occurrence.

"Of course not, silly!" She took Iroha's hand off of her head and placed her other hand over it. "I have a present for you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," SeeU said as she began to walk to class. "But you'll have to wait until the end of the day."

"No fair!" The pinkette whined, "I'm not a patient person, you know?"

Still laughing, SeeU took Iroha to their classroom. The bubbly sound died down to stillness.

"You okay?"

The question came as a surprise to SeeU. She had to put on a smile.

"Stop worrying about me and enjoy your day! I'm fine!" To prove it, SeeU waved her arm in a perfect arc. Iroha stared for a moment, but relented and took SeeU's advice. She smiled.

"How'd I end up with a friend like you, huh?"

SeeU's smile faltered for the tiniest fraction of a second, a small crack in her otherwise perfect face. Iroha had her back to her at the time, and did not notice.

"Yeah..."

Haku looked over at them with something like pity, or worry, maybe, but averted her eyes. Iroha pursed her lips. There came the sour mood.

"Happy birthday, Iroha!" Miku shouted, her pigtails bouncing with her movements. Iroha felt herself smile again.

"Thank you!" She squealed, bouncing with Miku. "Did ya get me any presents?"

Holding a small box out to Iroha, Miku smiled.

"This is from me and Miki. But Miki's sick today, so she got me to take it in without her."

Iroha gratefully took the gift and grinned.

"Say thanks for me, 'kay?"

Miku nodded and skipped back to her other friends.

With a sigh, Iroha sat back in her seat. She looked over to her friend, who was smiling a small, graceful smile at Aoki, who seemed bent at making friendly conversation. Iroha smiled as well, glad her previously reclusive friend had opened up a little.

"Morning, class."

"Good morning, Miss Shion."

* * *

Iroha wiped her sweating brow. So far, so good.

She had just finished her gym period, where pretty much everyone gave a warm "Happy birthday" or something similar. It felt good, but Iroha was somewhat off put by not having SeeU there with her. SeeU wasn't too good at sports, so she had chosen to do art instead. A shame, really.

Iroha's smile didn't leave her lips until she entered the science classroom. She sat at her usual spot, and spread her books over two desks. One for her, one for SeeU. She puffed, tired from exerting herself so during gym.

One by one, classmates began to file in. Ones like Kaito and Gakuko were expected to be smiling, laughing, and generally being silly, but Iroha was slightly alarmed at the look on Miku's face. Clouded with worry.

More worry chewed at Iroha's inside when SeeU didn't turn up. But then again, no one else from her class had turned up yet, so maybe she was just running late...

... Five minutes into the lesson, SeeU still hadn't shown up. Everyone else had, but SeeU. Iroha glanced behind her and noticed some of her classmates talking in hushed whispers, and when they saw her looking at them, they stopped and turned away.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked gently. Iroha frowned.

"Uh, yeah... Why?"

Miku opened her mouth but was cut off by the teacher.

"Hey! Quiet, and finish your test,"

She looked more frazzled than usual.

* * *

After class, what seemed like a dozen hands reached out for her at once.

"You alright?" They asked, "Do you need help?"

Iroha slapped their hands away, starting to get very annoyed.

"Why the heck wouldn't I be okay?"

The crowd backed off and left, and Iroha had a feeling that was the wrong thing to say.

The halls seemed very quiet without SeeU beside her. Iroha yawned, and could almost imagine SeeU's response;

"You tired already, Ro-ro?"

And Iroha would get all flustered at the nickname she despised, and seat at SeeU, and she would duck away, laughing that sweet, tinkling laugh of hers...

She sighed.

Where had SeeU gone?

Iroha came to the logical yet completely un researched conclusion that SeeU had an appointment she had forgotten about. It seemed likely, seeing how SeeU was quite forgetful indeed.

Her next class proved her wrong.

"Anyone seen SeeU?" Their geography teacher asked, as she called out attendance.

"Oh, she... Went home."

Went home now, did she?

"Poor thing," Aoki said, not too quietly. "How would Iroha feel about it? After all, they are really close..."

Iroha whirled around, not caring about disturbing those around her.

"What do you mean?!" She asked, really frustrated. "What are you even talking about?"

The group paused before Len spoke up.

"I thought you'd have known-"

"Known what?!"

"... SeeU had a seizure outside the art classroom. That's why we were late..."

Iroha's brain stopped at the word 'seizure'. Seizure, as in fit. As in epileptic fit.

How come SeeU hadn't told her...?

Without even realizing it, Iroha had stood up. The teacher tried to calm her down, but the ordinarily cheery girl was in no state of mind. Her eyes wide, and her arms shaking, her brain decided the only logical thing to do was run.

So she did.

She ran until her collapsed underneath her, and fell back into the wall. She wasn't about to cry. No way.

Even if SeeU was in danger.

She could have killed herself! She could have-

"Hey, Iroha, there you are!"

Miku's voice was sharp enough to break through the panic.

"Wh-what?" Iroha said, turning her eyes, brimming with unshod tears, to meet Miku's.

"How about you go home for today."

How was Miku so good at reading people?

"Worst birthday. Ever."

* * *

"Sorry, no visitors allowed."

The stern voice only egged Iroha on.

"Please! She's, like, my best friend!"

"Her parents have strictly told us not to allow visitors. Sorry."

"But- but- you have to! I have to see her! Now!"

None of Iroha's bargaining skills were working.

"Ask her parents. They know who I am,"

"No visitors."

And Iroha was ungratefully kicked out.

Sulking, Iroha stuck her hands deep in her pockets and gazed at SeeU's window. If only...

With a cry, she snapped her fingers.

SeeU opened her eyes. No way was she sleeping tonight. Too many things to worry about. Iroha. School. Blood tests.

A knocking at her window roused her. She waited, and it came again. Then, it jiggled a bit.

Going against regulations, SeeU stood up and walked over to the window, opening it with a slight struggle. The sight was something to behold. Iroha had managed to suspend a ladder to the nearby tree, and it now rested neatly on the windowsill. Iroha herself was balanced perfectly on it like a cat, grinning. Her eyes showed plain worry.

"SeeU!" She gasped.

"Iroha?"

"Well, duh. Who else? Fairy godmother?"

SeeU let out a giggle, despite the situation.

"So, how are you?" Iroha asked, and SeeU froze.

"Better," she said at length. "Not perfect though. They need to take blood tests and stuff-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" By now, Iroha's voice was a hoarse whisper, and her eyes were threatening tears. SeeU felt overwhelming guilt.

"I-I know I should've...But... I didn't want to worry you..."

"Oh, SeeU!" Iroha had suddenly crawled over and wrapped SeeU in a hug. SeeU flushed a little. "I was worried because you didn't tell me! And scared..."

SeeU patted her friend on the back.

"Nothing to be scared of, you know. I hardly notice it."

"Not the point!"

Iroha and SeeU finally broke away from the embrace.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't have your present with me..." SeeU said, sadly. Iroha smiled as she crawled back to the tree.

"That's okay. You made my day just be letting me see you safe."

SeeU was left smiling long after Iroha had closed the window and left. She touched her lips.

How could Iroha make her smile so?

* * *

**Very fluffy, but I didn't want it to slide into angst. Because I need a happy birthday fic, not a sad one. **

**Also, SeeUIroha rocks so don't dispute me.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
